An armor filled with hate
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: The past always contains a part of mystery, an error requires repair. Truth must triumph and a new act of love must unfreeze a heart trapped in loneliness and hatred that is not its own. this story resumes by slightly modifying the elements of Frozen 2 and the character of Gaisoulg in Ryusoulger. [Elsa x Male OC]
1. Chapter 1

3 years after the crowning of Queen Elsa, the latter looks thoughtfully at her kingdom from a balcony. She thought back to a story that her father told her and her sister when they were children.

The story was about an allegedly enchanted forest that was located far north of Arendelle, with its occupants made up of a group of people called Northuldra. They had a very strong connection with the magic of the forest, which was strongly linked to a guardian in purple armor linked to the four elements: wind, fire, water and Earth.

The sisters' grandfather, King Runeard, had led a contingent of Arendellians into the forest, with the aim of maintaining good relations between the two peoples and offering a gift to the Northlifters: a dam that would strengthen their power and that of their guardianian.

Their father had been in awe of the elementary views shown all around him, but the next thing he knew was that a battle was taking place between the two sides, the forest warden fought the Arendellian contingent and King Runeard asking loudly who is the strongest. Not knowing why this was happening, Prince Agnar - the father of Elsa and Anna - ended up seeing his own father fallen in battle, while the Guardianian continued the battle in progress. Agnarr quickly fell unconscious because of someone who knocked him out, but he vaguely remembered hearing a voice... someone saved him, preventing him from being trapped inside from the forest, which was surrounded by a barrier that did not allow anyone to enter or leave.

And not to forget the appearance of his father's executioner and remember the man although he was, Agnar keeps a drawn portrait of the guardianian he showed his daughters to corroborate his story.

He wears full silver and purple full body armor with a black leotard underneath. He has as a weapon a sword with the black handle, a veil blade with white contours, the back of the blade is notched. But the most notable feature of the weapon is a guardian in the shape of a silver dinosaur head with a purple lower jaw, with a handle on the back of the skull to open and close the mouth of the guardian. His second weapon is an aggressive purple-looking shield with outlines of a green gem in the center and three yellow patterns.

She was out of this moment of nostalgia with a sound attracting her attention. She continued to look at his kingdom, happy to see that he was well without hearing that a servant arrived at the balcony.

"Your majesty." He said, drawing the attention of the queen, who was surprised and wrapped her hands in ice, accidentally glued to the balcony. " You are expected." He continued.

"Oh hum, excuse me." Elsa said a little awkwardly before removing her hands from the ice, breaking it before taking a more formal posture. "I am ready." She said before hearing a male voice say almost inaudibly out of nowhere.

" Where are you?" Said that voice before shutting up.

"Have you heard that?" Elsa asked the servant.

"What?" Asked the servant.

"Nothing, sorry?" Elsa said before joining the other people in the room as the kingdom prepares to celebrate the start of autumn.

Later that night, Elsa was playing a charade, which she did with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. It was a fun game but it was interrupted when Elsa's turn came to an end, and she heard the voice again, this time calling her by her first name. Elsa quickly left the party for this refugee in her room and decides to wear the shawl of her late mother before being joined by her sister who understood that something was wrong and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Elsa said before her sister opened the door.

"Yeah, I thought so." Said Anna as she entered her sister's room.

"What?" Elsa asked.

" You're hiding something. You're wearing mom's shawl. You take it out every time it's wrong." Anna said before gasping because of a guess about what was tracking her sister. "Were you upset? I'm really sorry if that's the case. You know there are a lot of people who are not very good at board games. You're not the only one." She said quickly amusing her sister.

"No, that's not it." Elsa answered.

"So what is it?" Anna asked as her sister sat on her bed.

"That's… I wouldn't want to ruin all. Do you understand?" Elsa said.

"Ruin what? You're doing very well." Anna asked, joining her on the bed. "Oh, Elsa. When you will begin to see you as I see you?" Anna asked before a smile appeared on Elsa's face.

"What would I do without you?" Elsa said as her sister returned her smile.

"I'll always be there for you. I know what you need." Said Anna before getting into position on Elsa's bed. "Come on, come on. As said mom: We cuddle, we snuggle." She said before Elsa joined her and they fell asleep together.

But later that night, Elsa woke up gently to the sound of the voice calling her again. She followed the are of the voice to the edge of the ocean located at the level of the foundations of the castle. The voice told her to use her powers what she did by letting her instinct dictate what would happen.

Meanwhile elsewhere, from the top of a stone dam is the forest keeper of whom the king spoke in his story.

He watched the horizon as if he was waiting for the right moment to act. And that moment came, he dropped his shield and pulled out an ice blue object shaped like a firecracker head with ice patterns. He pressed a button located below the lower jaw raising the most visible part giving it another aspect, that of a knight with his right arm raised holding a sword of the same color as the rest, a shield with the symbol of a pteranodon skull with red eye and in the center of the torso a sort of golden collar.

He opened the mouth of his sword guardian, he entered the object into the mouth with the sword facing outward as a voice came out of the sword saying the name of the object.

**HieHieSoul !**

He did the same with 3 other object of the same kind and the sword gave their name.

**MeraMeraSoul!**

**ByuByuSoul!**

**DoshinSoul!**

Then he closed the mouth of the guardian and swung into the void before a small wave of icy blue energy came out of the sword and went in the direction of Arrendelle.

"It's time to change the horizon." The guardian said in a deep voice before repeating the action with other objects like the one he used.

And the moment Elsa uses her powers, they collide without her knowing it with the energy released by the guardianian releasing a large wave of ice crystals floating throughout the kingdom while in front of her stands a transparent version of the guardianian and strikes it in the direction of its disappearance. But suddenly the elements are unleashed throughout the kingdom. A strong wind sweeps down as the flames of the lampposts intensify the exploded pheasant as the people of the kingdom flee and the earth does not form a threatening wave towards them. Elsa and her sister and their friends evacuate.

Once far enough away from the realm Elsa and Anna deviate from the others to be able to explain to her what she thinks happened.

"I don't quite understand. You've heard a voice for a long time and you never told me about it!" Anna said shocked.

"I didn't want to worry." Said Elsa.

"But still, we promised each other to say to each other!" Anna said before regaining her composure. "Tell me what is happening." She says.

"So that's not at all what I expected. The guardian of the enchanted forest? The one Father told us about?" Said Anna with a little surprise.

"Yes. I saw it before the elements went wild." Elsa answered.

"Why would he do that? and how it could be there? I mean the barrier is supposed to keep them from going out." Said Anna frightened.

"No, I think he just found a way to act here from the forest. And the moment I used my powers on the ocean, he found an opening." Speculated Elsa.

"And why did you do this?" Asked Anna.

"Because of the voice. I know that sounds insane. But I think the person who calls me is kind." Elsa answered.

"How can you be sure? Look at our kingdom." Anna asked.

"I feel it. It's my power, he tells me. Something tells me." Said Elsa.

"Very well. Anna said before a jolt was felt and rock rocks the slope before revealing to be the trolls, the adoptive family of Kristoff. And the older of them stopped in front of the two sisters.

"Paddie?" Elsa said with a little surprise in her voice.

"Certainly I have not had a moment of respite since I have known you. Do you measure the gravity of what you did, Elsa. When the guardian of the enchanted forest can interact outside of it, things rarely end well." Said Paddie.

"He could not take place before the arrival of the fence? And what does this have to do with Arrendelle?" Asked Anna.

"No. He is blocked by a seal anchored in his pulpit preventing him from leaving his domain. It is too dangerous to let it roam freely since it existed. And for Arrendelle, let's see if I see any clue." Paddie explained before bringing up a vision. "The past still contains a part of mystery, an error requires repair. Arrendelle is no longer safe. Truth must triumph and a new act of love must unfreeze a heart trapped in loneliness and hatred that is not its own. Without this." He said before the vision faded. "I see no future." He said.

"No future?" Anna said with concern.

"When you see no future, there is only one solution: try to fix everything." Said Paddie.

"To fix everything, I have to go to an enchanted forest and find that voice." Elsa deduced. "Kristoff, I need your sled and Sven." She says.

"I'm not sure I really agree." Said Kristoff with Anna intervening.

"You will not go alone." Said Anna.

"Anna, I have powers to protect myself, not you." Said Elsa.

"I remind you that I climbed a mountain in the north, survived the heart of ice and I got rid of my ex-betrothed, all without the slightest magic power. So sorry but I'm here with you." Anna retorted.

"Me too, I'll drive." Said Kristoff.

"I will prepare a picnic." Olaf said.

"During your absence, I will watch over your people." Said Paddie.

"No one should return to Arrendelle before we return." Said Anna.

"Count on me." Said Paddie.

"And we have to prevent them." Said Elsa as she and Kristoff leave to warn the people while Paddie prevents Anna from following them to speak to him alone.

"Anna. I am terribly worried for her. We always thought that Elsa's powers were too powerful for this world. But today, we must pray for it to be powerful enough." Paddie warned.

"Nobody will hurt my sister." Anna said.

Several hours later, they put on new clothes for the journey and began their new adventure.

Elsa is wearing a light blue jacket with a pale blue dress adorned with a sky blue belt while the long sleeves show off her matching shoulders, tights and light blue boots and is highlighted by a flowing cape slotted into two in the back She wears ice blue boots with shimmering snowflake patterns from head to toe. Her dress, which has an illusion neckline is pale blue, the skirt of her dress stops at the shin.

Anna now wears a long purple and magenta waistcoat with a black long sleeve dress with a gold trim adorned with a brown belt around her waist and a gold turtleneck underneath, gilded tights and black boots. It is also accessorized with a loose necklace with a gold cross pendant.

And Kristoff just wears a royal delivery man's outfit in brown tones.

Olaf and Sven don't wear clothes so nothing to say about them.

They traveled for several days until Elsa heard the voice again, much more distinctly.

"Elsa, help me." Said the voice as if it resisted something.

"Kristoff, stop." Said Elsa.

"Of course, why?" Asked Kristoff.

"I hear the voice." Elsa replied as she climbed out of Kristoff's sleigh.

She walked before being followed by the rest of the group until she reached a haze deep enough that nothing could be seen through. Kristoff tried to cross but was instantly repulsed. Elsa tried and faded slightly, making a statue of the armored guardian kneeling with his sword in the rock visible.

"Promise me whatever happens to stay with me?" Said Anna to her sister.

" I promise you." Elsa said as the group entered the barrier formed by the mist before it closed.

They walked blind for a few minutes before they finished crossing the barrier and they could see a beautiful forest in the middle of autumn.

The group watched the forest for a while without knowing that from the dam that they can see from a cliff, the warden is still watching them.

"Who is the strongest?" He asked, taking an object like HeiHeiSoul.

Except that it's gilded with a few bruises, he made it unfold to give him a knight's appearance with a blue collar, the sword with its silver blade and notched on the back, the skull on the shield represents Tyrannosaurus with a horn at the muzzle. He returned the object to the mouth of his sword and another name had it pronounced.

**ByuByuSoul!**

He then gave a sword in the direction of the group triggering a tornado that he leaves the dam.

Once arrived nearby despite their escape the tornado by carrying in her saint where some object that she took risked hitting them if Elsa had not used her powers to make them change direction. Faced with this, the tornado cleared Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf to leave only Elsa while the tornado now forms a more and more diminishing sphere.

When this happened the guardian was taken with a migraine while at the same time while Elsa was using her powers to prevent the tornado from further folding, she saw images thanks to the wind and the snow produced by her powers.

She suggested a massacre by showing people fleeing something and swords. Then she shows a man who looks barely younger than Elsa fighting the guardian with a sword similar to hers before showing the same man in front of Elsa.

"Don't give up..." He said before the young man's vision disappeared and Elsa managed to freeze the tornado and destroy it.

"Everything is fine?" Anna asked, going to see her sister.

"Yes I think." Elsa replied before hearing her gasped sister. " What's the matter?" She asked her sister.

"Behind you." Anna said as they are joined by Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

Elsa turned to see what made her sister gasp.

A young man resembling that of his vision, unconscious on the ground. He has long loose hair that dangles all over his face, he wears a gray outfit that seems to keep him warm while ensuring a good freedom of movement accompanied by a large coat with black boots, and the weapon that he stood in Elsa's vision is planted in the ground next to his right hand. It is a sword identical to that of the keeper but the colors are different. The dinosaur's head is golden with the silver lower jaw, the eyes are red like, the inner part of the blade is red too and the back of the blade is less notched than that of the guardian.


	2. Information for the next chapter

Good morning or good evening,

I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news for this story but there will be no new chapter uploads until the release of the Frozen 2 DVD. To be sure that the story is well adapted dialogue while allowing me to better organize my idea. Take the opportunity to tell me what's right or wrong in this story. what you like or not in this story as well as if you have proposals, I am interested.


	3. new update information

Well, i'm really sorry. it really was not planned but with the confinement in France where I live, I am blocked at home, so it is not possible for me to go bought the Blue Ray of Frozen 2 to continue the file before it ends . sorry for the delay in addition to the story. I will do my best to arrange this. I do not count the canceled, when I can continue it I will make it my priority. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
